


13

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [14]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Y’know what?Fuckyou,’ he says before turning on his heel and stalking out of the party. Paul quickly gets to his feet too as everyone jeers flicking beer and chips at him as he passes.‘Dude,c’mon,’ Paul yells hurrying after him through the crowd, ‘—I didn’t mean that!’Paul's joking but Joey doesn't find it funny.
Relationships: Paul Gray/Joey Jordison
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	13

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is "I didn't mean it"

Paul can see the moment it happens. The moment Joey’s switch flips. The moment his eyes go dark and he’s on his feet, hands balled up into fists. 

‘Y’know what? _Fuck_ you,’ he says before turning on his heel and stalking out of the party. Paul quickly gets to his feet too as everyone jeers flicking beer and chips at him as he passes. 

‘Dude, _c’mon_ ,’ Paul yells hurrying after him through the crowd, ‘—I didn’t mean that!’ 

‘Joe get his period?’ Shawn says as Paul dodges around him. 

‘Yeah man,’ Paul says with a chuckle as he sees Joey banging out through the front door of the house the party is in. It’s an afterparty technically. They’d all piled into two cars and driven out of town to the house of one of Shawn's friends. The show had gone okay but Joey had fucked up on the new song (understandable since he’d only learnt it a couple of hours earlier). Paul had been joking that Joey would be quite good with more practice. Only for the entire group to go silent and Joey’s eyes to go dark. Paul yanks the front door open, stepping out into the cool evening. Joey’s nowhere in sight. Of course. 

‘Joe! Joey, _c’mon_!’ Paul calls as he trots out towards his car. ‘Joe!’ he tries again, looking at the empty road stretching out to either horizon. Paul starts towards the road. It’s not like he’d have got far; they’re well out of town and Paul is his ride. 

He stops when he reaches the curb, looking back and forth, wondering how the hell Joey had managed to get out of sight so quickly. He glances back at the house and spots a telltale puff of smoke. 

Paul trots back to the cars and around the other side of his car. Joey’s propped up with his arms crossed over his chest. He silent and smoking and his eyes glint when they fall on Paul’s face. Joey looks away from him, chin tucking into his shoulder, and Paul feels like an asshole. He sets his back against the car next to him. Joey doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t run off again so Paul’s taking that as a win. Paul takes out his pack of cigarettes, flicking his lighter. It’s dead.

‘Shit,’ Paul mumbles, cigarette between his lips as he pats himself down for matches. He hears Joey huff out a breath and then a flame appears before his face. Joey’s silently holding out his lighter. Paul leans forward putting the tip of his cigarette to the light.

‘Thanks,’ he says, glancing at Joey. Joey doesn’t speak, pocketing the lighter and folding his arms again. Paul takes a drag, tipping his head back to look up. The Big Dipper winks back at him, and for a moment Paul feels the enormity of the universe around him. Then Joey lets out a sulky huff and Paul remembers he’s in the dog house. 

‘You giving me the silent treatment, huh?’ he says into the quiet. Joey shakes his head, exhaling smoke.

‘You don’t have to talk to me like a piece of shit,’ he says. 

‘Dude, I’m not—’ Paul says, turning to him, ‘I didn’t mean—’ 

‘Don’t,’ Joey grunts, ‘don’t you _fucking_ —’ But Paul turns, cupping Joey’s face with both hands and kissing him hard. It’s the most effective method he’s found of shutting Joey up before he starts yelling again. Joey yelps, mumbling and squirming. But Paul’s got him pinned against the car and he can’t do much more than pull at his wrists. He's somewhere dropped his cigarette. Paul lets him up for air, hoping he’s shocked him out of the bad mood. 

‘Mother _fucker,_ ’ Joey slurs against his mouth, trying to wriggle a leg free to knee him in the balls. Paul laughs, kissing him all over the face as Joey writhes, infuriated. 

‘Joe, _listen_ , I’m sorry,’ Paul says in his ear, hugging Joey tighter, ‘—Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, okay?’ Joey huffs but does stop struggling. When Paul leans back enough to look at his face, he can see it’s flushed with fury. 

‘ _Fine_ , whatever,’ Joey says, pushing at Paul’s shoulders, ‘just let me go.’ Paul’s about to move off him but then Joey shifts uncomfortably and Paul feels something pressing against his stomach. Paul puts a hand around Joey’s thigh realising what’s pressing into him. 

‘Get off,’ Joey says, trying to twist. Paul can see his face burning, and when he cups Joey’s cheek he can feel it. 

‘It’s okay,’ Paul says, softening his voice and backing up a little so Joey doesn’t bolt. Joey stays flattened against the car when Paul backs all the way off him like he’s stuck there. Paul sucks at the ring in his lip thinking. Joey’s looking back at him. He still looks flushed and flustered. And Paul bets if he puts a hand between his legs he’ll still be rock hard. 

‘Want me to show you how sorry I am?’ Paul says, flicking the butt of his cigarette. Paul takes a step back towards him, bending but stopping before their lips meet. He can feel Joey’s hot breath on his mouth for a moment before he closes the distance. Paul kisses him slow, hands on his waist while Joey fists both his hands in his t-shirt. He’s kissing back now; rough, all teeth. 

‘You gonna let me?’ Paul asks, hand coming up to cup his jaw, thumb stroking his cheek. 

‘Let you what?’ he mutters. Pauls kisses the side of his mouth and gets on his knees. Joey huffs out a breath when Paul pushes up his t-shirt and pops the button on his fly. 

‘What about—’ Joey says, and when Paul looks up at him his eyes are flicking between the empty road and the house. 

‘No one’s gonna come out here,’ Paul says, squeezing his hips reassuringly, ‘—it’s fucking freezing.’ 

‘Shut up,’ Joey says, chuckling as he sinks a hand into Paul’s hair. Paul snorts. He pulls down the zipper on Joey’s jeans and gets his dick out of his underwear. Joey makes a soft noise as Paul takes it into his mouth, making sure to press the stud in his tongue against the underside. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Joey grunts and Paul can feel his hand tighten in his hair. Paul hums feeling his cock sliding in his mouth. He can feel his body reacting to the stretch in his jaw; the heat of Joey’s skin against his lips; the tingling in his scalp where Joey’s pulling his hair. Joey shifts and Paul tightens his hands on his hips to keep him in place as he starts to suck him harder. 

Joey whines, panting and arching his back where he’s pinned against the driver’s side door. Paul moans too. He’s really getting into it. He flattens a hand on Joey’s stomach as he reaches down to fumble his jeans open with the other and takes a hold of his cock. Joey gives a muffled moan.

Paul looks up to him to see he’s looking right back, eye glossy, both sleeves of his jacket stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet. Paul swallows his dick down again, feeling his gut twist up tight with heat as he sees Joey’s eyelashes flicker. His palm is sweat-slick on his cock but the slide is still dry.

Paul moans around Joey’s cock, feeling his edge. Joey goes rigid under his hand, hand dragging at his hair. Paul shivers, pressing close, pushing deeper. Joey whines.

‘Paul, I’m—’ he grits out through his sleeves, hand tight on his shoulder. Paul hums assent and Joey closes his eyes, moaning hard around the fabric in his mouth. Paul feels his cock pulse as he comes, shuddering at the bitterness. 

Paul pulls back, panting, leaning his head against Joey’s hip. He strokes his cock in quick, hard strokes. He pants against Joey’s skin. He moans muffling the sound. He feels Joey’s hands in his hair again, smoothing it down. It feels _good_. Better than something so simple has any right to feel. He feels the orgasm unfurling at the base of his spine, and then it’s shooting through his limbs. He grunts, pressing his face into Joey’s stomach. He comes over his hand, staining his jeans, but he doesn’t give a fuck. 

Paul pants, staying where he is pressed against Joey. Joey’s still stroking his hair and down over his shoulders, petting him. Paul smiles, sitting up a little. The knees of his jeans are completely soaked through and both he and Joey are glass-eyed and fucked out looking. 

‘You forgive me, huh?’ Paul says, getting to his feet and fixing his clothes. Joey doesn’t say anything but pulls up the zip on his jeans as well. 

‘Hey, Joe, _c’mon_ ,’ Paul calls as Joey rolls his eyes at him and turns back to the party without another word. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Joey peak taurus 👌🏻
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
